


A Fox Gets Thrown Into The Slammer

by NaughtyTypingIncoming



Series: Lewd Tails Fic Collection [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: (i think), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Car Sex, Dressing Room Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Forced Ejaculation, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Interrogation, Language Kink (Implied), May contain theories no one cares about, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nude Modeling, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Pity Sex (Mentioned), Police Uniforms, Power Imbalance, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Seduction, Sexist Language, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Singing, Threesome - F/M/M, Yall are in it for the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyTypingIncoming/pseuds/NaughtyTypingIncoming
Summary: A Tails gets hauled into the No Zone for questioning, but he might give more than just answers.
Relationships: Ash Mongoose/Mina Mongoose, Fiona Fox/Miles "Tails" Prower, Fiona Fox/Scourge the Hedgehog, Mina Mongoose/Miles "Tails" Prower
Series: Lewd Tails Fic Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681138
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Arrested for Being Horny on Main (Street)

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are aged up in this story. Enjoy legal adults having sex.

Miles Prower was brought in for questioning. The Zone Cops were generally more lax when it came to residence of the Prime Zone since they had a tendency to help them out with their duties with keeping the Zones from crossing over and cosmic calamities from happening. But Tails latest activities had great reason to bring the fox in. 

The fox was brought into a square room with a desk in the center of it, with an annoyed looking officer behind it. He recognized the officer, Fiona, or an alternate universe version of her. Probably called "Ziona" if the naming convention held for everyone in this dimension. Tails was set down in a serious looking metal chair with restraints that clicked around his ankles when they put him in. They didn't remove his handcuff which Tails thought was a bit overkill but they assured him was standard procedure. They left him alone with the other fox, the door locking with a loud clang. Tails looked up at his interrogator, really up, as this was the No-Zone and as being ninety degrees from everywhere else, meant that her desk was on what he perceived of as his "wall" while he was strapped into his chair on his "floor". One more layer of protection for the officers and one more humility for the prisoners. She didn't keep him waiting long. 

"So, Mr. Prower?" asked Ziona, looking up from a pile of reports in front of her.

"Please, call me Tails." said Tails, acting way more suave and charming then the situation demanded. 

"Mr. Prowler, do you know what you have done?"

"Been expanding my horizons in the dating field?"

"Sir, I understand what you have done for the Multiverse and our department thanks you very much for that. But public indecency on the Cosmic Interstate??"

"In my defense, it was not my idea."

"We will be talking to your little friend very soon too. But it does not matter who's idea it was, the fact that both of you were just having sex in the middle of the cosmos is the issue here!"

"What can I say? Mina is a Rock star. And if she wants the whole universe to see who she's banging I have no problem with that."

Ziona put a hand to her forehead and looked at the fox through splayed fingers. What had happened to the Chosen One? Tails was acting like...well, like his evil counterpart. Ziona paused considering her next line of questioning. 

"Mr. Prowler, you are not Miles are you?"

"Him? Oh no ma'am! I am Tails of Mobuis Prime sure enough! Run a test if you like."

That should have been her first step. Ziona cursed herself for not playing this by the book. She was a relatively new officer and felt like they had picked her for this job just because of the association with their new prisoner. She had already sent in a complaint about temporal unfairness but the paperwork was slow to move through the system. 

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Ziona got up from her desk and went to the right hand wall. The prisoner was using the left hand wall as a floor, that was what made this prison so unique. Being ninety degrees different from every other Zone, The Zone Jail made it very difficult for prisoners to escape, with the added bonus of all of them being disorientated inside of it. 

The button was pushed and a machine came down and scanned the fox currently cuffed and sitting in a chair. The light lines went up and down a few times before there was a beep of confirmation. The machine had made a match.In a very soft and rather sexy voice, the scanner machine began to relay the information to her.

"Prisoner: Miles Prower, Alias 'Tails'. Zone of Origin: Universe 69, Alleged Crime: Indecent exposure and Lewd acts were preformed in an open an accessible area for the Inter Zonal travel, Punishment: ..."

"Hold up! Wait, Stop!" cried Ziona with some panic in her voice. "Did you say he was from Universe 69??"

"Correct." confirmed the voice. "Scanners indicate that this fox is not from the Prime Zone and may in fact not even be native to our local multiverse."

"No shit he is not!" wailed the distressed cop. "He is a...!"

"What? What am I??" asked a confused Tails looking at the large readout with confusion. "I'm NOT the Prime Tails?? How? I helped bring down Mammoth Mogul and everything!"

"That may be so, but if you are from Universe 69, then you are an exact duplicate of the real Tails. With the exception that..."

Ziona didn't finish her sentence, she was remembering a training session that she had had months ago. It was a boring session after many boring sessons. This one had involved what multiverse being were to be treated with caution and suspicion. There had been the obvious like the Prime Zone and to make sure that the Anti-Zone was to be looked at with some suspicion, particularly that of that Sonic in that Universe. 

But then there had been the warning of Universe 69 and all of its inhabitants. There was to be no travel to that particular universe. Not that it's inhabitants were bad, but the whole universe was nothing more an entire wasteland of indecency and filth. 

In other words, this was the dark reflection of the multiverse, but instead of good turning bad and anti-heroes turned neutral bystanders, Universe 69 turned everyone into high crazed sex maniacs. Anything and everything that could have sex did have sex. Even things that should not be able to preform such act did so anyway. It was a hellish thing to behold as though some mindless god had become horny and unleashed his pent up frustration into the form of a universe of debauchery.

The worse part was that it was infectious. Anything that it touched would turn it into something like itself. A zombie universe that wished to destroy all of reality in a cosmic orgy that lasted the length of eternity. It was truly horrible. And dangerously tantalizing to people that did not know better. With the multiverse dangling something like sex forever in front people, only for those unfortunate to seek it out to discover the horrors that were in store for them. 

Ziona was only remembering this now because she had begun to feel warm, which did not make any sense because the temperature was kept at certain degrees to keep the prisoners in check. So if she was starting to feel this way...oh no. 

"An exact duplicate? I'm I some clone or something???" Tails asked.

"No. Not a clone, just a different version of the Prime Zone."

"Oh, how different?"

"Very, very different. So different that...uh...crap."

"Officer Ziona? What's wrong??"

"I'm starting to feel...oh shit!"

Ziona was starting to reach for the emergency call button. She could hopefully be pulled out of this situation before the feelings overcame her. She was on the point of pushing it when her eyes drooped and her hand fell to her side. 

What...what had she been doing? There was a prisoner here and he currently presented no threat. There was no need to call anyone, there was not anything to cause alarm. 

Ziona shook her head again and turned back to Tails. He was looking rather worried at your outburst. 

"Uhhhh.....are you....OK??"

"Hmm? Oh just fine Mr. Prower, err, Tails. I was just thinking about something."

"About what?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing! Nothing important."

She went back to her desk, mildly surprised that the scanner machine is still there, continuing to display the accusing "Universe 69" in flashing green text. A thought wriggled at the back of her mind. There was something wrong about that universe. But she dismissed it, what did it matter where the prisoner was from? As long as they were sure that he committed the crimes and was punished accordingly then that was that.  
She reexamined the charges and her eyes lit up. Lewd acts huh? Oh just how lewd though? She intended to find out. 

"So Tails, can I call you Tails?"

"Uhh...I asked you too??"

"Indeed you did handsome. I was just going to ask you a few more questions."

"...OK?"

Why had she called him handsome? Sure he had acted cocky and thought that he was the hottest thing since sliced bread, but the news about his origins and the way that Ziona was acting had brought him up short. It didn't help that she looked exactly like his old crush back home. They had done the deed before but Tails always thought it had been out of pity or maybe she had just been horny that day. 

This version of her was almost as slutty. Wait, no...that wasn't right. Tails remembered her demeanor at the start of the meeting. She had been calm, cool professional, with uniform in place and the hat facing forward. As time had gone on he saw a slow transformation take place. The hat had been turned around, the lower three buttons on her shirt had been undone and the flaps of clothing had been tied together showing off her midriff. The top two had been undone as well letting tails see her cleavage and the corners of a black bra. 

It was her eyes that he was most nervous about, his Fiona had had that look as well. Ziona's eyes were half-closed but they were bright. Tails could only describe it as hunger. What for, the fox had his suspicions and was getting worried.

"First," she asked, pressing a button on a bracelet around her wrist. "was it good?"

"What was good?"

"The sex? Was it good sex?"

Tails eyes went wide as he tried to answer the question.

"Umm, yes?"

"Did she moan when you stuck your big fat cock down her tight little pussy?"

"Uhhhhh..."

Ziona was walking up to him, the gizmo on her wrist having changed her personal gravity so that she could walk on the wall/floor with ease. She was now standing in front of him, leaning over to let him look down her nice big juicy tits.

"Did she beg for you to cum inside her like a whore? Or did you have to pull out before the squad arrested your ass?"

"We...came a few times before you all showed up..."

"Damn. Sad I missed that. She must have not been able to walk straight. Now, one more question."

She walked around him and placed her hands on his shoulders and began to massage them. Tails had been pretty tense up until then, so the pressure was welcomed but treated with suspicion. He was right to be cautious as Ziona leaned into him, her mouth right next to his ear.

"How big is your cock?" she whispered, words course and dripping with need. "Six? Eight? Twelve? Don't be shy now you pervert. You have to be hard as hell right now."

Tails did not know what to say as his interviewer reached down and began to play with his dick. It had grown pretty long and was rapidly growing under the cops fingers. He bit back a groan as he tried to answer her.

"Eight to a foot. It's not like I measure it, I'm not THAT kind of guy!"

"Holy shit. What, a runt like you? Twelve fucking inches? Get out of here."

"Well, if you take these handcuffs off..."

"Oh yes. Those need to come off right now."

With one hand still caressing his cock, Ziona reached into her belt and pulled out a card key. She pressed it against the cuffs and there was a short beep as the fell away, leaving Tails free to move his hands.

"You're staying in that chair though. Until I get to feel those supposed twelve inches, understand?"

Tails nodded wordlessly. His legs were still cuffed to said chair but right now just having his hands free felt enough. 

Ziona smirked and placed the card between her breasts. Her smiled grew wide as Tails watched the action, trying not to drool as the card slipped between the two peeks. 

"You wish it was your dick going in there don't ya you horny fox." Ziona admonished, her hand that was jacking off the dick, waved it around to illustrate the point. "You want this meat here to go between my two boobs like you was fucking them right? You dirty boy. After you had just fucked a nice girl too and you already are moving on too me. You're a heart breaker aren't you."

"Hey!" said Tails with some effort. 

It was really hard to say anything against her. He felt that if he said the wrong thing she would stop or call more guards in or something. But this was a slight he could not take.

"Mina and I are perfectly happy with seeing other people. She doesn't give a crap who I fuck or how! I do the same for her sex life."

"Ooo, how open and understanding." crooned Ziona, now using both hands and watching the foreskin moving under her questing fingers. "I wonder if she really feels the same or if she really does care about your other fuck toys? Wouldn't it just kill her to know that you were getting a hand job right now by a version of your former crush."

"How do you...?"

"Please Tails. We know a lot about what goes on in other Multiverses and I just so happen to be a version of a girl that you really like and want to just mess up so much right now that you are getting harder just thinking about putting this between my lips. Both kinds. You want to feel my wet tongue on your throbbing cock right? Go on. Tell me that is what you want."

"Fiona..Ziona...I want you to...to..."

"Fucking tell me you coward."

"...Lick it."

"Lick what Tails?"

"My god damn cock you bitch! Put my dick in your god damn mouth you fucking cock tease!!"

"Hmmm! Yes sir." Ziona practically purred. 

She bent down and on her knees, she began to lick the prisoners dick. Tails moaned as her tongue wrapped around it making him shiver. 

"Are you sure you want this Tails? Maybe, you prefer your little squeeze to do it instead? Do you want to marry that little bitch? Is that what you want?"

"Oh my fucking god Fiona..."

"Ziona. Don't fuck it up again."

"...or?"

"I'll stop licking."

"...Ziona, what do you want?"

"Beg."

"...what?"

"Fucking beg me for it! Beg me to bury this hot sticky mess in my mouth and beg me to let you cum. You want it. I want it. But if you don't asked for it, grovel for it, I won't touch you anymore."

Tails closed his eyes as Ziona's tongue went up and down his shaft, triggering yet more shutters. He let out a long raspy breath. 

"Please Ziona, blow me. I want you to...please...put my...my..."

"Hard cock."

"My hard cock, put it...in your mouth...please."

"Hmm. Very well, since you asked so nicely."

Ziona stopped licking the foxes dick and hovered over the tip. She gave it a teasing kiss before she leaned in, her mouth closing around the cock. Tails let out a moan as Ziona began to suck his cock. First the tip and then the whole thing was taken in. She was mother fucking deep throating the thing what the hell. 

Precum and saliva salivated out of the corners of her mouth as she went up and down his cock stopping every few descents to take a deep shuddering breath. Tails finally tipped when she was deep onto it and when her tongue snaked out and touched the bottom of his shaft. He came. 

Ziona almost choked on the flow there was just so much of it. She coughed as she pulled back, letting the remaining jizz go over her face and the top of her glistening tits. The cop fox gave a grin as she swallowed. Damn he tasted so fucking good! She need that thick cock in her so bad! 

"Mm-hmm! That's the way to do it you little sock hop. Damn, that was surprisingly a lot of cum! To think that little cunt milked you before this already? Shit, you must be really fucking pent up."

"Please...stop calling her stuff like that."

Ziona paused, dipping a finger into the white on her breast and tentatively licking at his cum. It was so salty and she wanted more of it.

"Oh. Why do you care what I call that cum slut? I thought that both of you didn't care who fucked who."

"What do you got against her?"

She paused, absently unfastening the last few buttons on her jacket, letting Tails see her bra covered chest and delighting in the reaction the other fox gave.

"Nothing. I don't give a single fuck about her. Just thought that giving you a bit of push would get you to push back. Make you give just that much more!"

"It just...killing the mood honestly."

"Want me to get her and have a little lesbian orgy on top of you, you pussy licker? You would love that wouldn't you? Having two little bitches go at it over you while topping you like a fucking chump. Your getting off on that thought aren't you?"

"..."

"Holy shit! You are actually getting off of that?? Shit, hahaha! Wow, wow, wow! You are just as easy as the real version of Tails! Hahaha! Damn. Well, since you have been on such good behavior so far, how about I let you out on parole for a spell? You can't rail me from your chair after all. Can you get the key for me?"

Tails looked at her cum covered breasts. The jiggled every time Ziona laughed. He could see her hard nipples under the bra, the edges almost sliding away to reveal her tips. She was fucking hot as hell and dripping. He reached between her peeks to get the card.

"Oh my! How scandalous! Assaulting an officer like that? Really Tails, you are such a baaad boy! Groping me like this, you are such a sexual predator!" Ziona half teased.

His fingers closed around the card and brought it out, Ziona giving a fake gasp of pleasure as he did so. What a fucking sex slut, who did she think she was fooling? The chair beeped and the metal bindings unclasped, letting Tails stand up from his former holding chair. 

"Where to miss?" Tails asked. 

"Miss?? My so formal! Just keep calling me Ziona or 'Officer' if that's your kink. Let the law really fuck you over. We ain't going far hound dog." Replied Ziona. 

Officer Ziona gestured to the large desk on, from their perspective, was now the wall. 

"Just stepping into my office as it were. I'm sure that some more paperwork needs pressing. Hehehe."


	2. Backstage Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina recounts some events before Tails and her did some business and gets down to more business with another yellow fox.

A lamp clicked on and Mina put her hand up in front of the light. She sat behind a desk in the rather uncomfortable orange jumpsuit they gave to all prisoners of the No Zone. She recognized the officer across from her of course.

"Alright," said Zails sliding into his own seat. "Let's take this from the top."

"You would love that wouldn't you?" asked Mina sweetly.

Zails rolled his eyes. "Just start from the beginning ma'am."

"Like the very beginning?" asked Mina. "Because that might take a bit."

"Yes miss," answered the cop that looked exactly like the fox she was dating.

Mina settled back into her seat, hands going behind her head.

"Well," she began. "I guess it all started when my boyfriend dumped me…"

* * *

_**Several Months Ago** _

The crowd was cheering as Mina let off the last verse of her song, all of them screaming the lines as the band thrummed the tune they had been practicing for months. Mina's heart was in her throat and her smile was threatening to burst off her face. She managed not to hurl herself into the audience but got down to one knee in front of them. Instead of the last high notes that this song usually ended on, she paused. The volume picked up as the excitement built but once again Mina went off script and stuck out her hand to the side and made a gesture to the ground. The crowd picked up fast and quieted. The noise faded more and more until all that was left was the barest hint of breathing and even that was stilled as the audience held their breath in suspense.

Mina smiled. She lived for these moments when she had control over an audience. They were in her thrall. They could be compelled to sing, or dance, or cry, or cheer, or boo. It was all the same to her. She had power over them. She sang quietly musically ensnaring their hearts.

"♩ She's going to miss you, but it won't be for long ♩. SING IT!"

She pointed the microphone at the audience, who were all too happy to comply with her.

"♫ SHE WON'T KEEP YOU IN HER MEMORY, YOU LEFT AND NOW OUR GONE ♩!"

Mina pulled back the microphone to deliver the next line.

"♩ It was all too much and you couldn't be there when she needed you-ou-ooo! ♫"

"♩ HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME WHEN I NEED YOU TO COME THROUGH ♫!"

"♩ Next time I'll find someone better whose heart is truu-ooo-UEEEE ♫!!"

"♩ AND HE WILL KEEP ME BETTER AND STAY TRUE BLU-UUEE ♩!"

She paused as the crowd reached a crescendo and then sang the last line again much louder this time, tapering off at the end with a much softer tone.

"And he-ee-ee-eeaahhh! Will keep me bette-ee-eeerrrrrraahhh and stay-ay-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! TRUUuuuuuUUuuuUUUuuuueeeeeeeeeoo-oo-oooooo…....♩ bluuuuuuueeee."

There was cheering with the last line, with a good helping of crying toward the center. She basked in the applause for a few moments, resting her voice before standing up and taking a bow which made everyone go even more nuts.

"THANK YOU FANS!" Mina yelled over the tumultuous applause. "Keep all that energy going because we are only half! Way! There!"

It somehow got even louder. Mina's smile widened at their cheers.

"There is going to be a brief intermission. So, all of you relax, get a drink, hit the bathroom, get those videos that you weren't supposed to take posted online," this line got a big laugh out of them. "And prepare yourself for the second half! See you all in thirty!"

One last round of cheers before Mina and her band exited, Mina waving at them all as she left.  
The Forget Me Knots manager was waiting for them. He congratulated all of them and gave compliments to all of them on their performance, which had all been unquestionably spectacular.

"And me Miles?" she asked.

"Excellent, as always," completed Tails. "That improv at the end was particularly inspiring. What brought that on exactly?"

"You know how it is," Mina shrugged. "Sometimes, the music just takes you."

"That it does and now I want everyone to take a few minutes to collect yourselves! You're going back up in twenty-five minutes! Get your gear procured and stay hydrated people! You have another sprint ahead of you."

Everyone else scrambled to their designated places, some to their rooms, others to fix instruments. Mina however stayed behind as the rest hurried away. Tails looked at her reprovingly.

"Well, get along Mina. You do have to change out of that dress at least. I know how much you sweat through those things."

"I was thinking the big manager might be able to help me with that," said Mina.

Tails looked around to see if anyone could hear them. They were not.

"Now Mina? We are in the middle of a consort!" he whispered.

"And that crowd really turned me on," Mina whispered back. "I need some relief."

Tails sighed but nodded. They began to head back to Mina's dressing room.

"I'm still not sure if me dating you while also being your manager is a good idea." Tails said, dodging between crew members, "It just feels like I could abuse my position so easily!"

"You won't," Mina told him.

"He did though," Tails said carefully. "I don't want to be another… well…"

Tails and Mina did not like to bring up Ash during any discussion. Mina's former manager/boyfriend had appeared to be nice but over the years, his outbursts had turned into far more than just words. He had always been a jerk but there was a line and he had crossed it. And now, here was Tails, now in the same position.

"You are a good person Tails," Mina said sidling up to him and grabbing his arm as they neared her room. "Power over another person does not mean that you will use the power for harm."  
"Besides," she continued opening the door of the dressing room. "I like a man with a little power over me. Makes me feel...safe."

"I can't believe being dominated is your fetish," Tails teased.

"Babe, you have no idea," said Mina.

Tails shut the door and then locked it firmly. He turned back around to glance up at the clock.

"Twenty minutes," he called out.

"Good!" said Mina, pulling down her panties and stepping out of them as she did.

"That gives us ten to change, five for a shower, and five for me to put on a new outfit."

"You sure?" asked Tails eyeing Mina as she sauntered over to the mirror.

In response, Mina bent over and lifted her skirt, exposing herself.

"You see that? You see my dripping wet pussy right there? I'm sure."

Tails did not need any more encouragement. Unzipping himself, he played with the outside of her dripping wet pussy before entering her fully. Mina gave an overenthusiastic moan of satisfaction. “That’s it Miles! ~Just like that! ~ Fuck me just like ~Oohhhhhh~”

With an effort, she pulled down the front of her performance outfit, ripping the collar beyond repair. She did this for every show’s break. Mina always had a second outfit for the second half anyway. Her breasts spilled out, filling the vision of her in the dressing room mirror, as Tails bent her over the lip. Mina’s breasts pressed against the mirror as he fucked her, making noises at ever thrust.

“GOD! Don’t stop Miles! <3 Do not stop! Don’t-!”

* * *

_**Now**_

“-stop! Miles! Don’t- OHHHH!”

“My name is Ziles…”

Mina would have rolled her eyes if they were not already rolled back from the pleasure. She was pressed up against the two-way glass. Cops dick up her, and her breasts out and pressed against the glass. Mina dimly thought that they should be noticed by others that were watching, but so far there had been nothing. Not that she was thinking too deeply about that as the cock that bore a striking resemblance to her boyfriends fucked her from behind. GOD! Even from another universe the fox could deliver! She worried vaguely that this was probably considered cheating. Then remembered that Tails and she had discussed at length that they were okay with the other getting down on any one they wanted. For the first time, she wondered how wise that arrangement was. Then Zails grabbed the back of her hair and her small bit of doubt evaporated with pleasure.

“Oh yeah! Keep that up and I-!”

“Shit! Mina wait, I-!!”

“What the hell is going on in here?” asked a familiar sounding voice but still strange to her.  
It did not stop her from cumming, the voice caused her fear to spike and she let out a moan as her breasts were squeezed hard against the glass and she coated the zone cops dick with white. He returned the favor, pulling out when he heard the intruder but coating her pussy, ass, and backside with a load of cum.

As Mina breathed in the aftereffects, she examined the two-way mirror to see who had charged in on the two of them. There were two more cops in the doorway. One was a male specimen in the helmet and equipment that showed he was a combatant in the field. As he pushed up his helmet in shock at the inexcusable behavior of his brother in arms, she recognized him. This must be Zonic, the Sonic counterpart of her one-time crush. The other one, was female and in a much plainer outfit. But as there was nothing obscuring her face, this one was must easier to figure out. That one must be Zouge, can a girl ask for better new company than this?

“We heard the alarm and…what are you doing??” asked the distressed hedgehog, eyeing his friend as he slumped down to the floor with his dick still standing straight up.

“She’s from the…from the…what was it again?” asked the fox cop sounding bewildered at finding himself fucking a prisoner.

“Oh that’s why they are here~ Naughty boy~ I guess that sounding the alarm must have been your last thought before you lost your mind too me. Oh well.” Mina turned and extended an index finger out in a beckoning motion to the two in the door. “Well, why don’t you come in? I’m sure we can all have a proper examination together. <3 I hope you are ready for me! HeeHee~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My outline notes for the rest of the fic are currently locked in my laptop that I can't open right now. 
> 
> It might take awhile before I get back to this.
> 
> EDIT 7/11/2020: New computer! And I have notes again. I _should_ finish this fic in about two months if it all goes according to plan


	3. Chapter 3: Sex Trap, Chapter 4: Mina Gangbang, Chapter 5: Getaway Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: Tails and Ziona continue to have sex.
> 
> Chapter 4: Mina bangs three cops and thinks about the past.
> 
> Chapter 5: Mina and Tails think about the future. And sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postmortem
> 
> I have been trying to finish this fic for over a year. It has become torturous to work on and I have decided that it is better for me to work on projects that I actually enjoy doing instead of killing myself creatively just to try to finish a project I was far too ambitious with.
> 
> However, I still managed to complete a good chunk of the following three chapters. So here is the next three chapters, my first very rough draft as well as the bullet points for it.
> 
> Warning: Chapter 3 and 4 contain rape, forced sex, slurs, and other unpleasantness.

* * *

Chapter 3: Sex Trap

* * *

Summary: Tails and Ziona continue to have sex. And Tails relives a moment from his past.

* * *

Tags: #revenge sex, #Non-con, #throat fucking, #Threesome M/M/F, #Scourge the Hedgehog,

* * *

Ziona spread her pussy lips, the liquid shining off them was like that of a parched peasant walking across a desert only to stumble upon an oasis, breathtaking and beautiful.

"Are you scared fuck boy?" asked the cop.

Tails gulped, he was out of his shackles, the gravity changer around his wrist, keeping him upright in the dimension . Ziona was in front of him, naked and spread out over her desk with papers, files, and reports scattered to the floor.

"I'm not sure you can handle me," Tails told her carefully, probing his dick against her slit. "I have you at my mercy after all."

"Ha! Like a little bitch like you could ever-Ohhhh!!"

Tails had chosen that moment to strike, sliding in easily into her lubed-up pussy. The fox watched as Ziona's toes curled and her hands gripped the sides of the desk for support. Looks like he wasn't the one that was scared. He pushed forward, getting a higher volume response after every thrust, then put his body above hers, face an inch away, hands above her head. For Ziona he dominated her vision and, for the moment, her whole world. She shuddered with a mixture of delight and worry.

"So, who is the little bitch?" asked Tails as he exerted himself.

"Fuck! M-me! I'm the l-little b-BBBIiitch!!"

"Hmm," Tails responded, he had used the aggression as a cover to stop Ziona from noticing him digging through the contents of the drawer behind her head and as he moved aside more files, he found what he had been looking for. He smiled down at the fox and produced the items with a flourish. "And what do we do with bitches? What do we do with animals that just can't stop fucking?"

Ziona stared cross-eyed at the objects, the energy put on by Tails making her go stupid. But she finally recognized two handcuffs and a restraining collar that was the traditional accessory for any problem inmates. The cop gulped and tried to answer through the pleasure.

"Tie them u-up and b-bread them?"

"Hmm-hm, you ARE a smart girl, aren't you? Why don't you put this on for me?"

Ziona stared at the proffered color, her face crinkling in a thought. "But-"

Tails cut her off. "Do it or I'll stop."

The red fox shuddered as Tails slowed down to illustrate his point.

"No! Don't stop. Please don't stop! I'm begging y-"

"Then put the collar on," intoned the prisoner.

Reluctantly, Ziona slipped the color around her neck, the device beeped as it clicked into place. A yellow light on [the device] switched to green.

"See? Was that so hard?" asked the fox, taking her right arm and cuffing it to the desk.

"Uggnnn," was her response. Ziona felt the fog that had been clouding over her grow heavier. The collars were designed to suppress mobian powers, slow reaction times, provide mental blocks, and in extreme cases: electrical shocks. Her eye lids were getting heavy and her arms were too, though she distinctly noted that was from both hand cuffs pinning her to the desk. She was at his mercy, just as he said she was. Or... As she had always been. 

The cop moved an arm, feeling its weight and pull as she tried to move. She couldn't budge it more than a few inches before the chain was pulled taught. The metal dug into her skin, the pressure exacerbating her arousal tenfold. She moved the only limbs that were not chained or collared and wrapped her legs around Tails pulling him closer to her.

* * *

**The Past**

It was a light day for Tails, bright sun, and a shining future. His best friend was back from space and they had just ousted his doppelganger out of the freedom fighters. And, best of all, it looked like Sally and Sonic were finally making up. A bit selfish, Tails knew, but it meant that Fiona Fox might be looking for a new boyfriend soon! Maybe, she would see there was a cute boy right for her. A cool fox with an attitude that shared the same sense of justice as Sonic. One that was handsome and brave and had save the world on multiple occasions, and who was just irresistible to the ladies or so he could hope.

He was wondering through the Knothole woods near the Freedom fighter base, when he saw a splash of red deeper in. Could it be? Was it her? Yes! Tails was sure of it. He hid behind a tree, he didn't want to seem like he was stalking her, which he realized he technically was. Shaking the thought away, He listened, trying to gauge the scarlet fox's direction. He caught a faint sound of heavy breathing and... Was that pleading? Was she alright?

Nervous, the fox moved toward the sound, mentally preparing a showdown with whatever monsters had captured Fiona. He would beat them up and rescue her! Yeah! Then she would like him way more than Sonic! And then she would kiss him on the cheek and then they would go to Uncle Chuck's and get ice cream and drink from two different straws and look into each other's eyes! And...!

The breathing got louder and was accompanied by rustling. From what little Tails could see from peaking out behind another tree, it was Fiona, but she was standing in a strange way. From here, he could hear her whisper, her voice getting a few octaves higher as he listened.

"Oh, you are so fucking bad! OW! You crazy son of a bitch be careful with that! You hurt me with that you asshole. Yeah! Yeah! You fucking bastard! Bite me! Shit!" It sounded like she was in trouble.

With panic pressing in on him, Tails rushed in yelling, "Fiona! Are you alriaAAAAAHHHHTTT??!"

He stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth had caught up with his eyes. There was Fiona but there were several things wrong.

One: The front of her tight jumpsuit was fully unzipped, revealing that Fiona was not wearing any undergarments, breasts and pussy exposed to the air.

Two: Fiona was not alone. Behind her was an alternate universe version of her boyfriend: Scourge the Hedgehog. And he was looking pretty pissed that Tails had walked in on them because. 

Three: Scourge was taking Fiona from behind, his thick dick filling her pussy and pulling her arms behind her. This explained the strange position she had been standing in, the noises that she had made, and answered the question of where she had been going off to these last few weeks. 

Fiona broke through the shock. 

"Tails! Can't you see I'm busy?" she sounded more annoyed than embarrassed.

"Yeah, scram kid! If you know what's good for ya!" echoed Scourge.

Tails stumbled back; he couldn't seem to look away.

"B-but! Y-you and Sonic-"

"Does it count as cheating if it's the same dick?" asked Fiona sarcastically.

"B-but but... Why??" Tails was in tears.

Fiona gave a shrug, the movement causing her to sink down. "I like bad boys, what can I say?"

As he was moving back, the yellow fox tripped on a rock and fell on his ass. He still hadn't broken eye contact. The moisture fell from his face.

"I'll t-tell them," he threatened, sadness beginning to turn to anger. "I'll tell Sonic all about this!"

"Pff. No you won't. I got just the motivation for you," She turned her head to Scourge, who had started up again, board with the exchange. "Hey, this kid is going to lick my pussy. You alright with that?"

"Fuck that! I don't want his tongue anywhere near my dick, I'm not gay," Scourge cursed. 

Fiona rolled her eyes, her pupils ending up in the next kingdom.

"Fine, you bastard. I'll just suck his cock."  
"Why would you give this punk a free blow job?"  
"Because, idiot, he is in love with me. If I blow him, he will do whatever I say."

Scourge perked up at that. A nasty pointy grin spread across his face and an enthusiastic thumbs up followed.

"Psychological Warfare. I likie. You, small crying weakling, get ready. Fiona have is going to rock your world."

Scourge pulled out; a trail of liquid left behind to Fiona's folds. The fox herself got on her hands and knees and moved toward Tails. The mobian was paralyzed with fear, that was the only explanation for why he didn't move when Fiona came forward. She paused and for a wild moment, Tails thought that she would kiss him. But she didn't. Instead, Fiona began moving her hand across his crotch, working until she had coxed out the tip of his shaft. With that revealed the fox took hold of it and pumped it.

Silently, Tails begged for his dick not to rise. Under Fiona's efforts, his member stood erect and twitching. He hated himself for being so easy. Tails was too busy chastising himself to notice how large Fiona's eyes had gotten. Nor would he have understood why Fiona licked her lips. He did hear her next words, however.

"Wow, your big."

"What?" asked Tails.

"She was talking to me, dipshit," said Scourge. 

He had saddled up behind her and had traced his dick on the outside of her. Scourge and saved Fiona from her near slip up. Fiona gave Tails shaft a few more strokes. There was no way that this runt was bigger than her boy friend. Right?

The yellow fox whimpered, finally turning his head away. The travel time for Fiona's hands got bigger. _Shit._ thought Fiona.

"Miles, here's a whole new world," she said.

Her lips went to his shaft, up and down they went before they parted, and Fiona swallowed the fox's cock. Tails squealed as ever few seconds because Scourge had started bouncing her again. Every time he got deep it instilled the noise from Fiona. Tails feared that she would choke. She was being so aggressive.

"God damn! I've never seen her like this! Shit, do threesomes turn you on this much bitch? Do I need to get my Miles in on our next tumble babe?"

For her part, Fiona did a few more reps before gasping for air, precum dripping out of her mouth. Breath condensing in the air despite the warm day.

"That's all from your energy, babe. If your feeling jealous, we can just have Alicia with us instead."

Scourge ran a hand through her hair, the insane grin plaster on his face as he imagined both Fiona and his ex on his cock.

"Fuck, I would love that!" he exclaimed.

"Of course you would," said Fiona, getting back to work.

Tails finally gave it, letting himself shout out his enjoyment, the corner of his eyes still moist. He watched the woman he loved being fucked by another man and only giving him the courtesy of notice. Her eyes were only filled with lust and a sparkle of cruelty.

* * *

**Now**

"Fuck! Fuck! FuckFuckfuckfucckfuckfucc-" Zionia was in shambles. Having brought to her limit and pushed again and again. Numb was her mind and legs. She was nothing but warm pleasure now. Nothing existed but heat and pleasure agonizing that it almost hurt. Her hands were tied, her feet...

• Tails breast fucks her.  
• Cums all over her face.  
• She is half mad from pleasure now.  
• Tails gags her with her panties.  
• Uses a vibrator in her desk to attach to her.  
• She cums so much that she passes the fuck out.  
• Tails exits but looks back just before he leaves.  
• He gives a small nod of apology, because while he knows that this wasn't the Fiona that did that to him, it still felt cathartic to do.  
• He leaves the cell, Fiona still tied up with the vibrator attached.

* * *

Chapter 4: Mina Gangbang

* * *

Summary: Mina bangs three cops and thinks about the past.

* * *

Tags: #Non-con, #Foursome F/F/M/M,

* * *

The prisoner felt as though she had done this before. Not this precise situation, but one that was familiar. Mina was still on her knees but stroking two cocks instead of one. And liking a pussy as well. Zouge's tasted heavenly for Mina. The zone cops took tuns locking lips with the therapist. She wondered what the difference was between this time and the last. Zouge moaned above her. Mina knew now. Then she didn't have a choice. Now, she held the power.

* * *

**Months Ago**

"I don't know about this Ash. I'm not comfortable with someone photographing me naked."

"It will be fin Min, trust me. Having the nude photographs fo the X-rated album will be a smash hit!"

"I'm sure it will. But I think you missed the part where I said: I. Am. Un. Com. Fort. A. Ble." comfortable 

"Look, how about if it's just me taking the pics?"

"Well..."

* * *

**Later**

"Here we are!" said Ash, showing off the set with a sleazy smile that Mina would only understand in hindsight. "Is it warm enough?"

Th mongoose looked around the set with misgivings. It was extremely lavish with vases and plants. And the temperature was indeed warm. She wouldn't catch a chill when the clothing started to fly. She still felt nervous as the entered the main room that was a replica of her old bedroom back in Japan. Ash had said it was for "authenticity".

"Shall we star?" asked her boy friend, holding up the camera.

"What, right now?" asked the pop start. "Where is everyone else?"

"Oh Min, babe, its only us here. I thought we'd keep this private. You were so nervous about it. If you want, I can have a whole crew here-"

"No! No, just you is fine," said Mina frantically.

"I know your body is amazing Mina," answered her managed.

 _You have seen me naked._ Mina thought. _Of course you think that._

Ash mad another gesture with the camera.

"Why don't we start with some clothed positions then. Will work our way to the bare essentials later."

Mina's eyes were half closed, unamused.

"Get over here then," Ash called.

For the next fifteen minutes, Mina posed, and Ash shot. Head this way, hips over there, arms folded, hands on that chair, legs up. All the ways she could be photographed she was. Wide shot, close up, top-down, pantie-shot, another pantie-shot, another...

"Yeah, keep your legs spread," Ash told her. "The camel-toe is amazing here." Mina looked down and eeped. Ash's description was correct. 

"Okay, put your hand on your stomach. Down, down. Yeah, under your skirt. Stop! Now make a circling motion. That's it. Mouth half-open. Bingo!" *click* *SNAP* went the camera.

"Loose the glasses and top. Yup, bra too! Hands over breasts?"  
*click* *SNAP* "Shyer." *click* *SNAP* "Arch your back." *click* *SNAP* "Now grab this mic. Yeah, pretend to sing into it." *click* *SNAP* "Stick your tongue out. Yeah! Now it looks like you want to suck it! Yeah~" *click* *SNAP*

Here skirt and panties were tossed. There were several more minutes of coverage with her hands before she had to move them. This had been fine, even enjoyably lewd so far. But Ash always pushed things too far.

"Trade your mike out for this," instructed Ash, holding up a wand vibrator. "Don't turn it on yet."

"Why would I need to turn it on? It's a phot shoot with still images?"

She complied with the instructions.

• More shots of her almost using the vibrator.  
• Ash insisting she use it.  
• Starts getting lewd with Ash complimenting that she looked "so much better" like this.  
• She cums.  
• Now that she did that once, Ash strips off his pants to give her more angles.  
• Fucks her while taking pictures.  
• "Won't they know it's you dear?" -Mina  
• "They won't care. Plus, I'll keep all the juicy ones for myself." -Ash  
• Cums in her several times.  
• Mina really feels used.  
• Cuts back to present.  
• All three residents of the no-zone.  
• Mina walks out of there naked with her clothes over one shoulder and the keys in her other hand.

* * *

Chapter 5: Getaway Sex

* * *

Summary: Mina and Tails think about the future. And sex.

* * *

Tags: Past Abuse, Consensual Sex, No After care for Tails with Fiona :(,

* * *

Mina and Tails looked at the sing just outside of their zone. They had stolen one of the Zone-cops's transportation vehicles and had made the trip in record time. The shield like sign had the words "Zone 69" painted on.

"So, we really are from here," said Mina. "I didn't want to believe it." 

"Yeah, me too." Agreed the fox, kicking at the floor of the vehicle. "It explains a lot though."

* Flashback to Fiona and Scourge sex scene with Tails.  
* Tails finally comes.  
* Fiona just watches him, doesn't lick up the cum or anything, she doesn't touch him at all.  
* No support, or comfort just enough stimulation to get off.  
* Scourge and Fiona leave with Fiona turning her head around to tell him not to say a word about this.  
* And he won't. He lays back and cries.

* Cut back to the present with them taking about how they got out of the prison.  
* How that explained why their lives were so horny.  
* Did explain what Tails did for her though.

* Flashback to Ash storming into a room with Mina in it.  
* He yells to her about she dumped him for a twink of a fox.  
* Mina defends Tails.  
* Ash is about to hit her before Tails punches him first.  
* Tails stands over Ash and gives him a tongue lashing.  
* Ash leaves holding his face.  
* Mina kisses Tails, thanking him.

* Back to the present where Tails is slowly driving them back into their zone.  
* He brings up how he wants to bring their relationship up to the next level.  
* Being in captivity and confronting Ziona made him realize what he cares about in life and that is Mina.  
* Mina isn't listening that well, because she pulled out Tails cock and was sucking on it about half-way through.  
* Tails: I'm going to fall of the interstate if you keep doing that.  
* Mina: then pull over.  
* Tails: This is exactly why we got in trouble in the first place.  
* Mina: Than keep driving. :)  
* Tails does, managing to get over into their zone before he cums in her mouth.  
* Mina also mentioned that she has been doing some thinking too with her captivity.  
* She wants to fuck more people with Tails because of the foursome she just had.  
* Tails: (learns nothing from this whole experience)...  
* Tails: Time to get some fuck buddies I guess!  
* Mina: You are such a good boy friend.  
* They kiss before they go off to search for someone else to fuck.

THE END. 


End file.
